


who's the tear in my heart?

by Mongo00



Series: holding on (to life) [9]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, POV Josh Dun, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongo00/pseuds/Mongo00
Summary: I want someone to love, and I want someone to love me.I want someone to love me.I wonder if anyone will ever love me.





	who's the tear in my heart?

I wonder if anyone will love me. Not the friend way, the relationship way.

I’ve never dated. No person has showed interest in me.

I wonder if anyone will love me. 

I wonder if I’ll die alone, and never find a spouse. 

I wonder if I’m too much for anyone to handle. I wonder if I have too much baggage to love. I wonder if simply no one likes me. 

I only show affection to friends. I don’t flirt, and I don’t crush on people. 

Is it because I don’t show ‘interest’? 

All of my friends have dated, or have some sort of relationship while I have none. 

Why? 

Am I not good enough? Am I not pretty enough? Am I too talkative? Am I too opinionated? 

It sure makes me feel like I’m not good enough for anyone to love me. 

I’m not a typical girl. I barely care about my looks, and I’m not some fake person. I’m unapologetically me. 

I’m smart. I think. I’m funny. I think. I care about people, and I show it. I think. I’m always there for people, and people know that. I think. 

I’m outgoing and extroverted. I get really close to people. I’m trustworthy, and I can joke around. 

I wonder if anyone will love me. 

I wonder why no one does. 

What am I doing wrong?

I want someone to love, and I want someone to love me. 

I want someone to love me.

I wonder if anyone will ever love me.


End file.
